


Cade (CatxJade) Oneshots

by BeyondMoonlight



Category: Victorious
Genre: A heck ton of angst because I’m a horrible person, Angst, Cade - Freeform, CatxJade, F/F, Fluff, JadexCat, Jat, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondMoonlight/pseuds/BeyondMoonlight
Summary: This is basically going to be a collection of CatxJade oneshots. I will warn you that there may be quite a bit of angsty one shots because I’m a horrible human, but there will also be a lot a fluff and cutesy stuff.





	1. Bullies and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Okay, so I have decided to write some little oneshots! Woo! I’ve been binge watching Victorious the past week or two and have been inspired to write some drabbles on Cat and Jade. Hope y’all enjoy!

Cat and Jade had been dating for a while now. It had caught a majority of people off guard. No one expected the dark and brooding Jade West and the optimistic and naive Cat Valentine to be dating each other. Maybe it was the whole opposites attract scenario.

When they first came out, the whole gang seemed to be fine with it. Beck was understanding. He always knew deep down that Jade had feelings for Cat. Cat was the only exception to Jade's harsh and cruel comments. Andre and Tori were really supportive of their relationship. Robbie, however, had more difficulty accepting it. It was obvious that he had a huge crush on her. Robbie eventually accepted the fact that Cat was dating Jade and moved on.

Even though most of the school population was accepting, there was that small minority who weren't as welcoming as others.

Both Cat and Jade knew this. They knew that not everyone would approve of their relationship, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other.

Jade knew something was wrong with Cat when she walked into Sikowitz's class. She hadn't seen Cat all morning. Which is unusual considering Cat is always early to school. This morning Jade wasn't greeted with Cat's hug attack.

Jade took a sit while she waited for class to start. As she was about to pick up her phone and text Cat, the tiny redhead walked through the door. Her walk lacked the usual peppy skip, and her smile wasn't as bright.

Cat took a seat next to Jade and smiled at her, "Hi Jadey!"

"Where were you this morning? You're always here early," Jade raised en eyebrow in question.

Cat's smile faltered for a moment before she spoke,"Oh, my brother's car had trouble starting."

Jade knew that Cat was lying. Cat's brother totaled his car two weeks ago. Jade stared at Cat for a second before letting the subject dropped.

"We're talking about this after class," Jade leaned over and whispered to Cat. Cat shifted uncomfortably in her seat and refused to look at Jade. Jade worriedly looked at her girlfriend. The redhead silently took Jade's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jade lightly squeezed Cat's hand to try to comfort her.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. As the students filed out of the classroom, Jade stayed behind. She spotted Cat chatting with Tori.

"Cat stay behind," Jade said.

A worried looked flashed in Cat's eyes and then vanished. Cat said her goodbyes to Tori and turned to Jade. Cat was rocking back and forth on her heels while avoiding looking into Jade's eyes. Jade looks into Cat's brown eyes and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Cat," Jade began slowly, "what's wrong? I need you to talk to me."

Cat started fidgeting with her hands still not looking at Jade.

Jade sighed, "Please, baby. I'm worried about you. You're never like this."

Cat finally looked up at Jade. "There were these kids who were being mean. They were saying very hurtful things."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "What did they say?"

"It was nothing. We should get to lunch," Cat said shrugging it off. Cat turned around and began to walk out of the abandoned classroom.

"Cat wait," Jade grabbed Cat's wrist, "promise me you'll tell me when someone bullies you again?"

"Kk," Cat replied, her voice low.

Jade wasn't fully satisfied with Cat's answer, but it's probably the best she can get.

~~~~~~

It was the next day. Cat felt guilty about not telling Jade all the details, but she couldn't. Cat was afraid of what would happen. There was this group of boys who have been teasing and insulting Cat.

She's used to the small comments from one or two people she has passed in the hallway while holding hands with Jade, but this was new. Cat wasn't used to being constantly harassed by the same group of people.

Cat was afraid that if she told Jade, Jade might not want to be with Cat anymore. What if Jade didn't like all the hate that was being thrown towards and decided to breakup with Cat? The list goes on and on.

As soon as Cat walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, she was spotted by the same group douches who have been giving her trouble.

"There she is! Hey Cat!" one of the boys  yelled.

'Why can't they just leave me alone? What did I ever do to them?' Cat thought to herself as she walked faster. Cat almost rounded the corner of the hallway when she was roughly shoved against the wall of lockers.

"Why are you running? We just want to talk," the blond said with amusement evident in his voice.

"Please leave me alone," Cat whimpered.

"Not so proud without your skank girlfriend are you now?" The dark headed guy sneered.

"We can help you with this 'lesbian' problem you're having." The third guy had a creepy smile plastered on him face.

"I have to go now," Cat said trying to push through the group of boys. However, they wouldn't let her through. Cat started to panic and began  punching and scratching her way out. She successfully punched the blond in the nose. He grabbed the collar of Cat's shirt and roughly slammed her against the lockers.

"You better watch yourself, you dyke," he spat at her. "I tried being nice, but that apparently didn't work. Your kind isn't welcome here, and–"

"And what?" Came a voice from behind.

The boys looked behind them to see a fuming Jade.

"Well if it isn't the dyke queen herself. Nice of you to join us," the blond spat.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend, or I will tear your eyeballs out of their socket with a rusty spoon and shove them down your throat!" Jade said coldly.

Four of the five ran away wailing like babies while one remained. The blond released his grip on Cat and stood in front of Jade. He was a good three inches taller than Jade and really muscular. Jade didn't care though. This bastard hurt her Cat, and he was going to pay. Jade quickly kicked the douche in the shin. He doubled over and Jade took his head and smashed it into the lockers. She kicked him in the side for good measures.

Jade knelt down beside him and hissed, "If you ever come near me or my girlfriend ever again, the next time you'll end up in the hospital with a missing limb."

Jade quickly got up and went to Cat. Cat was still by the lockers shaking with unshed tears in her eyes. Jade cupped her face and stared at Cat with worried eyes.

"Oh my God. Cat are you okay?" Jade asked.

Cat looked into Jade's now gently green eyes and started to cry.

"Shhh. It's okay, Cat. I'm here," Jade hugged Cat closer trying to soothe her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Jadey," Cat apologized while crying to Jade's shoulder.

Jade was taken aback by the girl's unnecessary apology. "What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for, baby."

"It's just with all of the mean comments and bullying I figured you would want to call it quits. That's why I never told you about them being big meanies. I just didn't want anything to happen to us. Please, Jadey, don't leave me," Cat rambled on and on while clutching Jade's shirt.

Jade pulled away from Cat's embrace and stared into her sad doe eyes. "Cat, why would I leave you because of a few bullies?"

Cat sniffed, "I just thought that you would want to put up with me. Maybe you would rather be with someone who didn't cause so much trouble because–"

Jade cut Cat's rambling off with a kiss. Jade felt the tension Cat was holding in release as she kissed her. Jade broke the kiss to look at Cat. Cat was looking at the ground.

"Cat," Jade placed her hand under Cat's chin to lift her head up and make eye contact, "I would never do that. You mean too much to me. I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

"Really?" Cat asked

Jade nodded and added, "If anyone ever gives you trouble again, please tell me." 

Cat smiled brightly at Jade and enveloped her in a hug. Jade gave a small smile because she knew she got her Cat back.


	2. Rainy Days

Jade hated the world sometimes. Scratch that. She hated the world all the time. Especially nature and its mood swings. Everything seemed to inconvenience her. 

Cat had invited herself earlier that day because she was bored and missed Jade. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. It was an almost perfect day. Then all of the sudden it started to rain. Jade would usually love the rain. If we're being honest, Jade prefers rainy and gloomy skies over sunny and clear skies. However, Cat has to be there. Now don't get Jade wrong. She loves Cat to death, but the girl can sometimes be tiresome and obnoxious. 

Cat was looking out the window of Jade's house when the first raindrops began to fall. The once sunny sky was now overcast. 

"It's raining, Jadey," Cat piped up, not looking away from window.

"That's lovely," Jade answered monotonously. 

Cat turned from the window to look at Jade. The raven-haired girl was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Cat and her made while making red velvet cupcakes. Jade felt Cat's stare and looked at her from behind the counter. Cat was giving Jade her (very effective) puppy eyes. Jade knew exactly what was going on.

"No, Cat. You're not playing in the rain," Jade said, her voice serious. 

"Please-y," Cat whined, "it'll be fun!" 

"I said no. If you go out there, you'll get muddy and sick. And I would like neither," Jade dismissed the subject. 

Cat sighed dejectedly and dramatically lied on the floor. Jade just rolled her eyes. Cat would get over it soon enough.

However, Cat was not going to lose this argument. Cat spent the next ten minutes sighing, groaning, and whining. She walked around the house like a zombie. Eventually Cat fell into Jade's lap with another depressed sigh. 

Jade groaned, "Okay, okay. Go outside for all I care. Please just stop moping around." 

"Yay!" Cat leaped up and grabbed Jade's hand. "Let's goooo!" 

"Woah hold up. I never said I was going outside," Jade said. 

"You have to come! It won't be any if you're not there!" Cat whined. 

"You can go and get all nasty and catch a cold if you want to, but you're not dragging me out there," Jade crossed her arms. 

Cat huffed. Cat turned to the only thing she knew Jade couldn't resist. Cat looked up at Jade with her large doe eyes and pouted. 

"Cat. Stop that," Jade was slowly starting to crack. "That's not fair." 

Jade couldn't hold her ground any longer. 

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go out there with you!" Jade finally broke. 

Cat squealed with delight and grabbed Jade's hand as she drug her out the door. It wasn't raining too hard, but it wasn't raining lightly either. Jade cursed inwardly as the raindrops hit her skin. She hated this. Cat was gleefully running around in the rain while Jade stood to the side being moody. Cat ran up to Jade and grabbed her hand. 

"Come on, Jadey!" Cat said while spinning them around. "Dance with me!" 

Jade gave a small smile as she let Cat spin them around. After a few minutes, Cat slowed down. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck while Jade placed her hands on Cat's hips. Jade rested her head against Cat's as they swayed back and forth in the rain. Jade breathed in the familiar scent of Cat, and she sighed in content. 

Jade still hated this. She was wet and cold, and her clothes stuck to her body uncomfortably. However, Cat made her hate this a little less. Cat had a way with making Jade hate the world a little less.  Jade felt Cat shaking slightly. 

"You're cold," Jade stated. 

"No, I'm fine," Cat said as she shuddered again. 

"Let's go in," Jade leaned down and quickly kissed Cat.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddly fluff! Enjoy!

"You're really soft," Cat whispered as she curled farther into Jade's side.

The two girls were currently at Jade's house watching a movie. It was obviously a Disney movie because Jade could never say no to Cat. As time and the movie progressed, what little space between them no longer existed. Cat was never the one for respecting other's boundaries, but Jade didn't mind.

If Jade was being honest, she loved these moments with Cat. During these moments, it was just Jade and Cat. No one else. Cat was less hyperactive and more calm. 

Jade snaked an arm around Cat's waist and hummed a response. She looked over at the tiny redhead and smiled. 

Cat loves these moments as much as Jade. Jade smiled and laughed more when it was just the two of them. Cat wished Jade would smile more when they were out, but she understood Jade and her reasonings. Jade's mean girl facade was her shell and protection from the cruel world. 

These moments were precious. There was no drama, and neither one of them had to put their acts on. They could just be themselves. 

Jade began tracing her fingers up and down Cat's side and planted a chaste kiss on her head. Cat let out a small, happy sigh as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Cat inhaled the scent of Jade's perfume. She was at peace. Everything began moving in slow motion as her eyes got heavier. 

Jade looked over at Cat to see her girlfriend fast asleep.


	4. “Are you drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap it’s been a hot minute since I last updated this. I might try to work on some more since I’m on break and have the time. Also if any of you guys have any suggestions/ prompts you would like to see, feel free to let me know! Hope y’all enjoy!

It was 10:48 p.m. when Cat's phone rang. The sudden noise slightly startled the small redhead making her head jerk up from where it was once staring at homework. She quickly answered the call once she saw who was calling.

"Hi Jade!" 

"Heyyy Kitty Cat," Jade responded. Cat was taken aback by the girl's soft voice and slurred speech. 

"Are you drunk?" Cat asked quietly. 

The line was quiet for a few moments before Jade spoke again, "No." 

"Jade." 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little tipsy," Jade confessed.

Cat sighed, "I'll be over in a minute. Don't do anything dumb before I get there." 

Jade giggled, "Alight." 

Cat hung up and shook her head. She threw on a hoodie and shoes and headed out. Her parents were gone for a couple weeks with her brother, so they wouldn't notice. They probably wouldn't notice even if they were there, but that's a problem for another day. She needs to focus on Jade. 

Cat walked hurriedly to Jade's house. She didn't have a car nor a license, so walking was her only option. Thankfully Cat didn't live too far from Jade. 

Cat hated when Jade got like this. Cat hated when Jade tried to drink her problems away. She's not all that bad at first because she's all giggly, but after an hour, that's when the tears start to spill. Then the anger. Then more tears. It's not a pleasant experience at all. 

She reached Jade's house within ten minutes. Cat opened the door to Jade's house and let herself in. Cat scanned the room for any signs of Jade. Nothing except for the faint sound of music coming upstairs. She must be in here room.

The living room, and most of the house for that matter, was spotless and hardly looked like anyone lived there. Which is mostly true considering Jade's father is away most of the time. 

Cat walked up the stairs and found Jade's room. It's quite easy considering Jade's door is the only one painted black. Cat softly knocked on the door.

"Jade? Are you in there?" Cat called out. 

There was no answer.

"I'm coming in," Cat said as she opened the door. 

Even though the lights were off, Cat could still tell the room was a mess. Cat found the light switch and turned on the lights. This elicited a response from the girl lying on the bed. Jade let out a sound of annoyance and swatted her hand in the air. 

"Caaat, turn the lights off!" Jade grumbled.

Cat just looked at the drunk girl with sympathy. As Cat got closer, the strong scent of alcohol suddenly hit her. The redhead covered her nose and cringed. She always hated the smell of alcohol. 

“Come on Jade. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Cat said softly as she put a hand on Jade’s shoulder. 

Jade groaned in protest, but she allowed Cat to help her up and to the bathroom. 

“You get ready, and I’ll clean up,” Cat said as she left Jade leaning against the sink counter. 

Cat stepped into Jade’s room once again and finally took in her surroundings: there were two beer bottle on Jade’s nightstand, one on the floor, and her room was a mess. Cat picked up the beer bottles and shuddered at the strong smell radiating off of them. She hastily threw away the bottles. Cat began to straighten up the bedsheets when Jade stumbled into the room. 

Cat meet Jade’s eyes for a second before she returned to tidying up the girl’s room. Jade was leaning against the doorframe with her brows furrowed while she was thinking. 

“Why do you do this, Cat?” Jade’s voice was low. Cat knew what was coming next: the anger.

“What do you mean?” Cat asked softly not turning around. She could feel Jade’s gaze on her. 

“You know what I mean.” 

Cat sighed, “I’m just worried about you Jade. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Jade let out a laugh that made Cat’s skin crawl. Cat turned around and look at Jade in question.

“Stop pretending like you actually care. I don’t need your pity,” Jade hissed. 

Cat gave Jade a hurt look, “I do care about you though.” 

“Like hell you do! No one cares about me! Not you, not our ‘friends,’ not even my damn parents! So stop acting like you do!” Jade yelled at Cat. 

The tiny redhead began to slightly shake from the sudden outburst, but she held back her tears and looked Jade in the eyes. Cat slowly walked up to Jade and wrapped her arms around her. She buried her head in the taller girl’s chest. 

“You know that’s not true, Jade.”

“Cat stop it,” Jade tried to pry the girl off of her and begged, “Please, Cat, please leave me alone.” 

Cat shook her head and held on tighter. She was going to show Jade that she cared. Jade finally stopped trying to get free of Cat’s hold.

Jade loosely wrapped her arms around Cat and sighed, “I’m sorry, Cat. I just hate feeling this way. I hate feeling abandoned.” 

Cat looked up at Jade and smiled, “I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never abandon you. Ever.”


End file.
